


逃婚

by Elena159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe-no football players, Falling love without knowing the true relationship between them, M/M, Out of some reason Leo and Cris have to marry each other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 爱是无错的，但爱不能使你无错





	逃婚

**Author's Note:**

> cp小小罗/小梅西，一点小皮熊/小法  
> 非球员au，大概可能是指腹为婚【×】的背景，两人都是大学还没毕业的成年人

“我不想结婚。”从巴塞罗那一个人先斩后奏溜到了曼彻斯特的梅西，此时正抱着一个巴萨队徽抱枕坐在沙发上。

梅西只给里杰卡尔德发了个短信说自己出去散散心，没有说自己去往哪里，还是在飞往曼彻斯特的飞机即将起飞的时候。只不过所有人在发现梅西消失之后，第一反应都是去找他一起长大的皮克和法布雷加斯。

法布雷加斯还在伦敦，周五才能过来曼彻斯特，他们约好在老特拉福德观看英超首轮比赛【1】。而皮克坐在沙发另一侧，他需要回复来自一群人对梅西是否在他这里的询问，也需要开导因为突然出现的婚约而郁闷的梅西本人。

“这都什么时代了，竟然还会有这种婚约存在，有法律效力吗？”皮克也感到很奇怪，梅西遇到的事就好像发生在好几个世纪前，而不是千禧年之后一样。

“弗兰克【2】说有，我也不知道是怎么回事。”梅西看起来垂头丧气。

“那对方是谁，叫什么，你见过吗？”皮克接着问。

“没有，我什么都不知道。”梅西低着头揉着抱枕。

“可是起码要知道对方的名字吧，就算是你考虑订完婚不结，或者结完婚就离，也得先知道跟谁订婚结婚吧。”

梅西似乎沉默了几秒，皮克接着说，“或者我帮你问？”他扬了扬手机，“这么多问你在不在我这里的人里肯定有一个知道名字的。”

“不要，”梅西扑到皮克那一侧试图抢夺皮克的手机，“我才不想知道他是谁。”

皮克也不打算真问，他一只手把手机伸到一边，一只手抵挡梅西来势汹汹，“好好好，我不问，我不问。”梅西这才停下。

皮克又回了几条短信，梅西似乎还在沉默地进行着“逃避解决不了问题”和“还想拖一会儿回去再说”之间的思想斗争，皮克拍了拍他，“Cesc问你，想去伦敦玩吗？”

法布雷加斯是在周四晚上到达曼彻斯特的，“我和教授请了假，教授同意我早点过来。”

晚餐由皮克主厨，梅西和法布雷加斯坐在一旁帮忙挑拣和洗菜，法布雷加斯忍不住问，“我知道你不喜欢这个，但——你想好怎么做了吗？”

“还能怎么做，”梅西把扯了几下没用的菜叶子，但他突然想到了什么，问法布雷加斯，“如果是你的话，有人强迫你和除了Geri以外的人结婚，你会怎么做？”

法布雷加斯低头想了想，皮克正在切肉，听到梅西的话也停下了手上的动作，等着法布雷加斯的回答。

“Geri，如果我逃婚了，你愿意带我走、去一个谁都不认识我们的地方吗？”法布雷加斯微笑着看向皮克。

“还等什么呢？”皮克同样回以一个灿烂的笑容，“没有什么比你重要，Cesc。”

 

* * *

 

梅西是在老特拉福德遇到罗纳尔多的。

他告诉皮克自己要来英国的时候皮克早已和法布雷加斯买好了球票，而等梅西到达曼彻斯特的时候，球票早已销售一空，还好有朋友送了皮克一张，不过是和别人一起买的，离皮克和法布雷加斯的座位挺远。

因而梅西在看比赛的时候坐在了一群陌生人之间，赛前热身的时刻，旁边人看着梅西，似乎说了句什么，但是梅西听不懂他的语言，于是对方换了种表达，虽然也不是梅西的母语西班牙语，但是梅西理解了对方的意思【3】，他帮对方捡起了掉在一旁的东西，“给你。”

“谢谢，西班牙人？”罗纳尔多也听懂了梅西的话，顺口问了一句。

“阿根廷。”梅西回到。

“克里斯。”罗纳尔多向他伸出手。

“莱奥。”梅西与他握手。

中场休息的时候，罗纳尔多看到梅西有些兴致缺缺，“我看你有点困？”

梅西点点头，“是有点。”准确地说梅西最近就没睡好过，一闭上眼睛就在翻来覆去地纠结这个不情不愿的婚约。

“真难以想象，我们在看可能是这个世界上最激情的运动了。”罗纳尔多有点浮夸地说。

梅西没打算回应，而过了一会儿，罗纳尔多晃了晃他的胳膊，“如果，我是说如果，你愿意从这里开始一场旅行吗，像逃跑一样？”

梅西眨了眨眼睛，“乐意之至。”

 

* * *

 

梅西和罗纳尔多，准确地说是莱奥和克里斯，已经在伦敦玩了几天了。

梅西在离开老特拉福德前给皮克发了短信，显然直到比赛结束皮克才看到。法布雷加斯周末回到伦敦以后，想要给看起来就很像流浪的两人提供稳定的住宿，不过两人似乎更沉浸在私奔似的贪玩中。

法布雷加斯为此担忧地和皮克谈过这点，而梅西坚持认为他和克里斯只是恰好同路的旅伴与朋友，并没有更深入的关系，不过这显然对缓解法布雷加斯的焦虑毫无帮助。

梅西和罗纳尔多倒是不怎么为此纠结，他们甚至都不太关心对方的全名，或者说莱奥和克里斯到底是不是一个真名。

这个年纪大约都有不少叛逆精神，何况还有扭着梅西和他不认识的人结婚这样的烦心事，和陌生人说走就走的逃离也许算是一种沉默的反抗。

至于反抗什么？梅西和罗纳尔多坐在泰晤士河畔看星星的时候，不由自主地想。

罗纳尔多突然拉起了梅西，指着那边的伦敦眼，“莱奥，我们去做摩天轮好吗？”

梅西点了点头。

摩天轮的轿厢里只有他们两个人，梅西贴在玻璃上，望着下面灯火夜景，塔桥上来来往往，似乎是永不停歇的时光，在长河中没有谁能阻止着他们的流走。

正如那些你无法反抗的，梅西出神地想。

“在想什么？”罗纳尔多贴近了梅西，嘴唇若有意若无意地自他的脸颊划过。

梅西的身体僵硬了一瞬，然后转过身来看着罗纳尔多，“克里斯，如果我们就一直这么到处流浪，不回去了好吗？”

罗纳尔多毫不犹豫地点点头。

“为什么？”皮克想和法布雷加斯私奔，因为他爱Cesc，而我们呢？

“你知道的。”克里斯没有回答他的问题，而是蜻蜓点水般在梅西的唇上吻了一下。

是的，梅西知道，他看着下面的伦敦夜色，离开前他也曾在高山上这样望着巴塞罗那。世间繁华，但是就是有这样一个人让他愿意抛下，也愿意跟他逃离。

他喜欢，不，他爱克里斯，仅此而已。

 

* * *

 

法布雷加斯完成了温格教授的任务后早早回到了家里，梅西大概依旧会和克里斯玩个通宵，于是法布雷加斯回家路上顺路买了晚餐，到了家里边吃边和皮克视频聊天。

这些日子法布雷加斯承担了温格教授的研究项目中一个至关重要的部分，每天早早地就起来去了实验室。关了和皮克的视频通话后，法布雷加斯早早洗漱好，躺在床上看会儿书就准备睡下了。

外面突然电闪雷鸣，法布雷加斯起身去关了各处的窗户，看着窗外此时已然大雨瓢泼，他不由分神想想在外面玩的梅西。

他们不会在外面玩得没地方避雨吧，法布雷加斯想。但到底是两个成年人了，没理由还要和自家早恋的孩子一样操心。法布雷加斯关了窗户，准备回去睡了。

他没想到伴着雨声传来了一阵敲门声，他打开门，被淋了一身的梅西站在门口。

“莱奥！你怎么——”法布雷加斯顾不上问许多，把梅西推进了家门，扔了一块浴巾给他又把他推进衣帽间换衣服。浴室的热水器还需要再加热一会儿，法布雷加斯给梅西倒了杯热水，等他先擦干自己出来。

“莱奥，你怎么回来了？”梅西出来坐到沙发上，法布雷加斯小心翼翼地问。

“我该回去了，”梅西接过水，“回巴塞罗那去。”

“他做什么了吗？”法布雷加斯以为罗纳尔多做了什么伤害梅西的事，而梅西只是摇摇头。

“不，克里斯很好，是我的错。”梅西猛地喝下一口水被呛得直咳嗽，法布雷加斯给他顺着气，等着他往下说。

“我是一个马上要和别人订婚，或者说订不订没有差别的人，但我爱上了他，爱没有错。但不能因为我爱他，作为有结婚对象的人，我就没有任何错，我不应该在明知道继续下去就是出轨的时候还继续下去。”

法布雷加斯越听越诧异，毕竟几天前，眼前这个人对于他连名字都不知道的未来结婚对象可是没什么好话，怎么如今突然就这么忠贞不渝了。

梅西接着说下去，“我要回去了，我需要知道我到底要和谁结婚，然后我会和他商量，如果能想出办法干脆不结婚也好，想不出来先结婚再离婚也好，总之我要和他说清楚这些。Cesc，你错了，我们都不可能抛下一切不管不顾地逃婚去的。”

法布雷加斯理清了梅西的逻辑，“那克里斯知道吗？”

“我没说，我在回来的路上相通的。”梅西叹了口气，拿出手机打算给罗纳尔多发短信告诉他自己准备走了，“如果还有机会的话。”

不是所有情缘都有一个未来，相爱是一回事，白头偕老又是另一个。

 

* * *

 

鲁尼找到罗纳尔多的时候，罗纳尔多正扒着天台栏杆发呆。“怎么看起来这么郁闷，失恋了？”

罗纳尔多看了鲁尼一眼，“为什么？”

“你前一阵子看起来就像恋爱，而现在莫名不快乐，所以猜是这样。”

“好吧，”罗纳尔多停了一下，“不仅是这样，爵士【4】刚跟我说，我还有个婚约，对方在西班牙。”

“你到底生活在什么年代啊克里斯？”鲁尼有点诧异地看着他，“你们是新婚之夜才能见第一面吗？你在这儿纠结有什么用？她知道吗？”

“他，”罗纳尔多纠正了下人称代词，“对了，我有他的email和地址。”罗纳尔多突然想到了，“我要去联系他。谢了。”

罗纳尔多拍了拍鲁尼的肩膀，飞快跑回了自己的房间，拿出了那张写着结婚对象名字地址的纸条。

他的目光定格在了纸条最上方的姓名“Lionel Messi”。

**Author's Note:**

> 【1】指2006年8月19日，06/07赛季英超首轮，曼联主场对阵富勒姆的比赛。  
> 【2】弗兰克·里杰卡尔德  
> 【3】据说西班牙语和葡萄牙语是可以互相理解交流的  
> 【4】祝福爵爷


End file.
